Send your letters!
by blackrozen21
Summary: This business is already closed. May reopen. Sorry for any inconvinience.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**_

**I bet a lot of people hate me now. And to those who are the one that are readers from the previous 'Send your letters to Hetalia characters!' I'm very very very sorry. If you want to come and scold me go ahead. I'm the one to blame.**

**Special thanks to BerlinZwingli for telling me how to fix it. I still hope you guys can understand.**

**Rules will be explained through this story. **

Blackrozen dragged herself to the meeting room. Yep, she got free access now due to what always happen to the guards. She was not happiest person today. In fact, she was not happy at all. Only a frown and furrowed brows could be seen on her face. She opened the door taking a deep breath.

"See? I told you she would come." England sighed.

"Ciao Blackrozen~" Italy waved his arms.

"Hm? Where's your two friends? And the big box you always bring?" Arthur raised his brow.

"I… I have no co-hosts yet…" Blackrozen's eyes got teary. **Deeply sorry Gaby and Belle! D': I wish you would apply again!**

"What are you talking about? You are the one who always interrupt us in the meetings to send letters and people!"

"I'm starting my business all over again….."

All the nations, excluding Italy because he seems to like it, were giving Blackrozen the why-don't-you-stop look. Blackrozen was already sobbing.

"So what's the difference?" England asked in curiosity.

"Its basically the same… just that they need to send me the letters through PM…"

"So are you going to barge in to meetings and to our houses again?"

"Of course I would! How can I send it to you then?"

All the nations, excluding Italy, sweatdropped.

"Eto, if I may ask, how do you get here Blackrozen-san?" Japan raised his hand.

"That's classified."

"Why did you have to start your business all over again? You can just fix it!" England was getting more and more irritated.

"I can't seem to ignore the letters they sent to me in review form! I'm such a failure!" Blackrozen burst out crying.

"There, there. Its okay. Cheer up charm? Fusosososo~" Spain patted Blackrozen's head.

"Thanks! Love your cheer up charm! Works like a charm!" Blackrozen brighten up "I will do my best! I will try my best not to disappoint my readers again!"

"Gambatte ne Blackrozen-san." Japan smiled.

"So, are you going to keep on sending people here?" England sighed.

"Yep!" Blackrozen ran off.

Looks like she still had hope for this business. She felt like the happiest girl. While some of the nations were kind of annoyed...

**So for the new readers here, I will announce the rules!**

**Requirements for the letter:**

**-Letters must be sent through PM.**

**-Letters must contain what you want to say, order, etc.**

**-You have to provide me with a nickname if your username is too long or complicated. **

**-If you want to be sent to the Hetalia world, give me your appearance, personality, slangs, and other important details I have to remember about you.**

**So, there we go! Any letters in review form will ****not ****be accepted. Thank you for understanding. *bows down***


	2. A letter from XxWhiteWolfxX101

A letter from XxWhiteWolfxX101

**You have no idea how happy I am to receive some letters! I'm so happy you guys understand me~ so I will to my best ja? And yay! My co-hosts are back! Welcome back Gaby and Belle! Love ya both~ I have decided in my nickname! Its going to be Julchen! Yep, its fem!prussia's nick name but I also find it so catchy and nice. Blackrozen is just too long and all my co-hosts use names! XD So if you don't mind~ **

Today's letter will be from XxWhiteWolfxX101 a.k.a Lilya. Without further due, Belle, Gaby and Julchen went to Lilya's house. Julchen knocked on the door. A girl with a bright platinum hair opened the door wearing a white skinny jeans with a blue shirt that goes down to her lower hips with no sleeves and a black jacket that goes to her knees. She also wore eyeliner and masscara. She was tall, about 5'7.

"Guten Morgen Lilya! I'm Julchen a.k.a Blackrozen!" Julchen smiled cheerfully at Lilya.

"B-Blackrozen?" Lilya pointed at Julchen "Its you! Are you here to bring me to Hetalia?"

"Yep! Just call me Julchen! Its my nickname now~"

"You like Prussia that much da!"

"Yep! Like how much you love Russia!"

"Enough of the chit chat Julchen!" Belle furrowed her brows.

"Right! Lilya please step inside this box~" Julchen gestured Lilya to go inside the box.

"Eh? I need to go to that box to get there? Why?"

"Because only authorized people may pass through. Please understand Lilya~" Julchen pleaded.

"B-but, its so cramped! Is there no other way? There must be another way da!" Lilya was starting to ooze out that aura similar to Russia, she is him anyways "I don't want to go there da?"

"Forgive me." Julchen stabbed the sleeping drug to Lilya.

"Nice one Jul-chan!" Gaby chuckled.

"She is as creepy as Russia…." Belle sighed.

Julchen put Lilya into the box and went to the Hetalia world. Since the letter is addressed to Russia, they had to go there. It was one of Julchen's nightmare. First it was freezing cold outside Russia's house. Julchen quickly pushed the door bell impatiently and continued on warming her numb hands. Gaby and Belle were trembling in coldness trying to warm themselves.

"W-who's th-there?" little Latvia was the one who opened the door.

"La-Latvia! P-please let m-me in! I-I h-have a important l-letter to R-Russia!" Julchen stuttered because of the chill.

"Y-you s-sound like me. B-but I w-will have to a-ask M-mr. Russia first."

"D-don't w-worry! He kn-knows me. Pl-please? W-we are d-dying here!" Julchen tried her best to move her lips.

"Who is it Latvia?" Lithuania peeked out.

"T-they said they w-were f-friends with m-mr. R-Russia. S-should w-we let them i-in?"

"I don't know…. I'll go ask Mr. Russia first."

Suddenly, the box just crashed opened. Seems like the drug wore off. Lilya jumped out and stared blankly at the three girls shivering like hell.

"Are we in Russia's home?" Lilya looked at Julchen. Julchen could only nod.

"Ah! M-Mr. Russia! Y-you h-have some g-guest!"

"I know da? Hello Blackrozen~"

"R-Russia!" Lilya greetd Russia cheerfully.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lilya! I'm here to give you a letter da!"

"Ah! Blackrozen brought you here. Let's go in da?"

They were finally let in. Belle, Gaby and Julchen were wrapped up in blankets. After they finally were able to move again, they went on with the business.

"Can I read the letter now?" Lilya asked with her sparkling blue eyes.

"Ja, go ahead."

"Okay~ Dear Russia, How have you been? Become one with me? No? Then I shall become one with you! Anyways, maybe I can buy you a couple bottles of vodka if you want, da? Also I always ask people this question, if you could be anywhere right now, where would it be? I would be at a giant sunny field of sunflowers! It sounds beautiful jus saying it, da! So yeah... I really admire you and I would like to meet you sometime... love, Lilya~ But here I am talking with you in person da!" Lilya smiled exactly like Russia.

"Then become with me you shall da! And I'm happy that another person admires me! Ain't that right Latvia?" Russia started to push Latvia by his head "You are so small da!"

"P-perhaps its b-because y-you do this t-to me a-all the time…."

"Is that so…." Russia was now stretching Latvia.

"LATVIAAAAAAAAAA!" Estonia dare not stop Russia.

"Ve~ I still can't believe someone actually wants to become one with Russia." Gaby put her finger on her chin.

"Beats me." Belle shrugged.

"Russia, Let me try to!"

Well, Julchen must leave the chapter here now before Latvia is torn to two by Lilya.

**See you in the next chappie guys~ send me your letters through PM!**


	3. A letter from GilbertBeilschmidtsgirl

A letter from GilbertBeilschmidtsgirl

**I feel so happy getting letters! I'm sorry if I took quite some time to update. I have other stuff to do too. Enjoy this chapter~**

So, today's letter will be from Lacee. Without further due, Belle, Gaby and Julchen set out to Lacee's house.

"Wait! Gaby, do the disclaimer if you will~" Julchen halted.

"Yes ma'am! Ve~ none of us owns Hetalia okay? If we did then you know what~" Gaby chirped.

After the long journey, they finally reached Lacee's house. This time, Gaby was the one who knocked on the door. A girl with longish wavy dark maroon- red hair opened the door. She looked at Gaby with her deep hazel eyes. She had cute freckles that dusted her nose and cheeks. She was about 5'4". She also looked lean, perhaps she exercises a lot.

"Ve~ Good morning Lacee!" Gaby tilted her head smiling.

"Blackrozen, puri (not sure how you use this word)?" Lacee adjusted her glasses.

"Hey! Long time no see~" Julchen waved her hands "Please call me Jul!"

"Who are these?"

"These are my friends! They are my co-hosts! This is Gaby and this is Belle. Guys, meet Lacee. She was the first person who sent her letters!" Julchen introduced Gaby and Belle.

"Nice to meet you." Belle smiled.

"Ve~ You seem nice!"

"So, you ready?" Julchen grinned.

"Just don't drug me this time puri~" Lacee gladly entered the box.

They began their journey to the Hetalia world. At first, Julchen thought it would be best to visit their homes. But after she remembered what it felt like at Russia's house, she decided to invade a meeting…. Again. The guards didn't bother to question them… or to be exact, they were actually ordered to.

"Hi guys~" Julchen banged the door wide open.

"Not again." England face plamed.

"You know this girl?" Scotland puffed his cigarette.

"Hello, sexy red head!" Julchen wolf whistled "Rare to see you Kirkland brothers at meetings!"

"Ve~ I never seen him before Jul-chan!" Gaby put a finger on her chin.

"He is one of the Kirkland brothers. And he is the eldest of them all. The second is Ireland then the third is Wales. The youngest is England." Belle explained.

"Ve~ I see. He's so cool!"

"The hell are these people?" Ireland grumbled.

"You'll see." England sighed.

"So, we are here to deliver you a package to the Kirkland brothers and Russia. _Please _open it." Julchen pushed the box with Lacee in it to them.

"Another package for me? Wonder who will be inside da?" Russia held up his pipe.

"Put. It. Down." Julchen imitated Russia'a signature smile.

"You never change da? I seem to like your attitude."

England was the one who opened it anyways.

"Puri! Hi guys!" Lacee waved her hand.

"The package is… a girl?" Ireland got rather puzzled.

"Read your letter Lacee!"

"You got it puri! Dear British Isles Russia and Ireland, Hello and how are you? My name is Lacee but thanks to you Alice in Wonderland I am called Cheshire Cat or CC for short. I was always wondering what you relationship is like as brothers. Oh and Scotland I love you the most because I am half Scottish half French. Now here is a question I really want to know who is the oldest, Scotland, Ireland, Wales, and England or is it switched up? Oh I brought scones that I just learned how to make. I'm from New York so they're okay to eat. Share with the world council please. Oh and can I get a hug from Russia? I love you Russia you remind me of my stuffed dog Fred! Anyway Russia if you don't like Belarus's advances on you why don't you just tell her that? I know she is scary sometimes, but if you took time to tell her how you really feel maybe she'll back off a little. That's what I tell my friends anyway. Love you all, Lacee!

"Heh, a fangirl of mine huh?" Scotland grinned "Anyway, its true that the oldest is me then Ireland then Wales. And comes the luckless last."

"What the bloody hell does that suppose to mean?" England scowled.

"Shut up." Scotland hissed.

"No fighting! Here's the scones guys!" Lacee handed every nation a scone.

The nations said 'delicious' in different languages after eating their scones.

"Russia, the hug." Julchen narrowed her eyes at Russia.

"I don't want to da?" Russia smiled creepily as usual.

"Ja, I don't care. Tu es oder ich werde den Teufel schlagen aus Ihnen heraus. (do it or I will beat the f**k out of you)" Julchen smiled back.

"I get it comrade, I was just kidding da? Вы должны узнать, как получить шутка (you should learn how to get jokes)."

Russia went over to Lacee and hugged her.

"So warm~" Lacee hugged Russia back.

"I see that I'm like your stuffed dog. But since you gave me such a good idea, I will forgive you da! I will try it."

It seems like today's delivery went well, unlike the others. Lacee was sent back and Belle, Gaby and Julchen parted ways and went home.

**Hehe, I have to admit… I have a rather potty mouth. Anyways, I hoped you liked it Lacee! Tell me if I missed something cuz I will fix it right away! **

**Send me your letters guys! I'll be accepting them gladly!**


	4. A letter from rubyredroses 1

A letter from rubyredroses 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't Hetalia.**_

**AN: Since I didn't get the information, this chapter will be in a letter form.**

Hello! I'm Ruby and I have questions 4 you :)

Prussia : Hey! How did you get Gilbird and when did first start using the word awesome?

America: Have you ever tried to falcon punch somebody like Captain Falcon in f zero? If so why?

England: What were you doing on the jubilee earlier this week? Btw, I am one of your citizens and proud! XD

France: How did you become so perverted?

Monaco: How did you not become perverted?

Romano: First off, you're one of my favourites! Second, have you ever been part of the mafia because some people think you have... *gives pizza*

Germany: What is your favourite things about Feliciano?

Veneziano: What is your favourite things about Germany and your brother?

That's all for now! Peace out!

xxrubyredrosesxx

Dear rubyredroses,

Let's skip the intro whatsoever. I just found this little awesome guy one day at the park. And you can't get any bird like this! He is the only living being that is almost as awesome as I am! Kesesesese~ The word 'awesome' is my middle name! I have been using it the moment I was born! Or to be exact when I could speak! If I'm not mistaken the first word that came out of my mouth is 'awesome'!

From the master of awesomeness,

The awesome Prussia

Dear rubyredroses,

The hero has a way better punch than that falcon punch! My punch is much stronger than that! I can show it to you if we meet! I bet England would love to be the victim!

The hero,

America

Dear Rubyredroses,

The Orange Jubillee parade you mean? I was in the parade too! In fact, I led it! Did you watch it? It was very merry and crowded. It was tiring but it was better than being stuck with that frog. I am also very happy to hear you are a proud citizen of England. You must be a very good English woman.

Sincerely,

England

To the beautiful mademoiselle redrubyroses,

First of all, I am never perverted! I'm romantique madam! I give love everywhere, anytime and to anyone~ And since I am the country of amour, I have to be the most romantique person non?

With lots of amour,

France

Dear Rubyredroses,

I don't actually know. Well, my brother is never a bad influence now is he? Its very rare that he is perverted. When he is, I bet he is just pulling off a joke or something. Brother just like girls and he likes to talk to them. He also looked like he has the hots for that Britain.

Love,

Monaco

To Redrubyroses,

So you are one of those fangirls? A lot of ragazze fall for me. And yes, I have ever been involved with mafias. I'm a former mafia. Actually I was the boss of all mafia! Everyone fears my presence. Those bastards kneel down before me! And grazie for the pizza.

From,

Romano

Dear Rubyredroses,

I think the only thing I like about Italy is he can cook good food anywhere and anytime. So it is pretty handy. Especially his running. Unfortunately, he only use it for escaping and retreating. Everyone has their bad and good afterall. I guess I should praise him more from now on.

Germany

Dearest Rubyredroses,

Ciao~ Let's see, there's just so many things I like about Germany! He always protect me, he always help me tie my shoelaces, and many more! What can I do without him? He is my best best friend ever! And what I like from fratello? Well, he is very caring and he loves me so much. Ve~ he also protects me! I love him! I can't live without fratello~ I think I'm going to make pasta for them later~

Lots of pasta,

Italy

**AN: I'm so sorry if I didn't answer it in satisfaction! And I'm not very familiar to Monaco. I hope you do enjoy it though! Since this chapter is sop short I add some extra down here. Read it~ and don't forget to send me your letters :D**

-extra-

Belle, Gaby and Julchen broke open the meeting door. Again. The nations just gave a deep sigh. England looked the most frustrated one since he was rubbing his temples as hard as he could.

"Guten Morgen everyone~" Julchen chirped.

"Ah! Italy my husband!" Gaby glomped Italy.

"Ve~ ciao bella~' Italy hugged Gaby back.

"Please behave yourself Gaby." Belle sighed.

"Mein liebe!" Julchen glomped Prussia "its been a while since I saw you~ I missed you, ich liebe dich!"

"Kesesese~ see West? This how you get it done!" Prussia put on his trademark smirk while Germany just face palmed.

"What do you want now? I'm assuming you have no business here because you don't bring a big box." England peeled Julchen from Prussia.

"I missed you too, love~" England gave Julchen an icy stare "All right all right! Of course I have business! If not I wouldn't be here. So, I got letters for some of you~ please write it back in a letter form." Julchen read the letter out loud.

"Can we just do it later? We have an important meeting here." Germany sighed.

"No problemo! We will wait until the meeting ends ja?" Julchen tilted her head.

~timeskip~

"Wake up Gaby!" belle shook Gaby.

"Veh? Morning already?" Gaby rubbed her eyes.

"So guys, the letter~"

The nations answered saying 'yes' in different languages. They read the letter from Rubyredroses once more and wrote their replies.

"Why did you even agree in doing this?" England asked curious.

"Its because I want people to get to meet you and talk to you! Your fans of course! Plus, we get to see you guys! Right guys?" Belle and Gaby nodded smiling.

"You're a troublesome girl you know?" England shook his head in disbelief.

"That's me! Then, since we're done with the business today! Until then everyone!" Julchen waved her arms and left with Belle and Gaby.


	5. A letter from kuttiepie3

A letter from kuttiepie3

"HOOZAH! I'M BACK BABEH! WAZZUP PEOPLE?" Julchen threw a fist up the air.

"I apologize for her action. She is getting hyperactive because she had been fangirling too hard for the past few days. But we can't delay the delivery since today is the schedule. So, I will be handling today's letter." Belle bowed "Looks like I have two people to take care now."

"Ve~ Belle-chan! Don't forget the disclaimer! Or Jul-chan will freak out when she's back to normal!" Gaby reminded.

"Right! Thanks for reminding me. Okay, we don't own Hetalia and so on."

"Wait we waitin' fo'? Let's go to the house~" Julchen ran.

"Wait! Ah, don't run!" Belle ran after.

After the chasing, belle managed to get Julchen to the right house. Belle knocked on the door and a very cute girl dressed in a pink Lolita dress and a big bow on her long silky black hair. She looked pale and she looks like she was just four!

"Uh, Leimomi?" Belle took a look at a little piece of paper.

"Are you Blackrozen? Or Julchen?" Leimomi stared at Belle with her dark greenish brown eyes.

"That would be moi~" Julchen pointed to herself.

"Uh she's not feeling well today so I will be guiding you. I'm Belle by the way. And this is Gaby."

"Okay. So on with the drill?"

"Ah, you know. Okay so step inside?"

Belle didn't expect that it would be easier than she thought. After all the frustrating noises Gaby and Julchen made, they finally made it to China's house. Belle knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"Fancy meeting you here Belle-san and Gaby-san where-" Julchen glomped Japan.

"Nihon~"

"Wh-what are you doing? You have to take responsibility!" Japan pushed Julchen away.

"She's feeling kinda off today. Forgive her." Belle bowed repeatedly.

"You no fun~" Julchen pouted.

"Ve~ this is what happens when she sees too much Hetalia." Gaby chirped.

"How do you know?" Belle asked curious.

"Of course I know! We're best friends in school~"

"I see. Japan please let us in? We have a package to China and you."

"Hai. Please make yourselves comfortable. I will call Chuugoku right away."

"Ah! Wait Japan! Please be reminded not to call today's sender small. She doesn't like it…" Belle whispered.

"Hai. I'll be back in a short period of time." Japan left the living room.

After a few moments, Japan came bringing a tray with six cups of tea. China came in afterwards. China sighed and opened the box. Leimomi gracefully stepped out and smiled.

'_A Lolita?' _Japan thought.

"So cute aru!" China squealed like a little girl.

"Hello. I'm Leimomi. I'm here to read my letter. So let's not waste anymore time shall we?" Leimomi took out an envelope and opened it. "Hola amigos~ so what is it like in Japan, I'm stuck in america and that's where I want to go someday! China can I hug your panda I've always wanted to hug one but the zoo people wouldn't let me. They're meanies aren't they. Also if any of you say I am small I'll pound you're face in with a lead pipe da? Sorry, my russian side is coming out. From, Leimomi"

Everyone shuddered hearing the last sentence, well except for Julchen.

"Um, its fine in Japan. The weather is good and its clean. The scenery is also very nice. It will be nice for you to visit there one day. I can give you a tour I guess…."

"China? I want to hug your bear." Leimomi turned to China with his panda on his lap.

"Fine aru. Here." China handed his panda.

Leimomi squeezed it happily enjoying every moment of it.

"Ve~ I have a question for you Leimomi-chan! Why are so s-" Belle slapped her hand to Gaby's mouth.

"What?" Leimomi blinked.

"No! She was just wondering where you got the dress! She really wants one like that! Right Gaby?" Belle tried to laugh.

"Mmph!" Gaby's voice was muffled.

"Well…. I bought it from somewhere." Leimomi said feelimg weird while still holding the panda.

"Oki doki!" Belle put a thumbs up "Hey, where's Julchen?"

"Oh~ a dounjinshi! Did you make this Japan? Wow…." Julchen was somewhere in the rooms.

Japan turned blue and quickly ran to the guest room.

"Your panda is so huggable. Can I have him?"

"No aru. He is one of a kind."

"Ve~ I want to meet Italy!"

"Oh you naughty Japan you!"

"Please give that back this instant! Ah! Not that one!"

"I think I should leave things here… I will never let her come when she is in this state" Belle sighed "JULCHEN!"

**AN: Yup, I'm feeling so crazy right now~ And yup! Gaby and I are best friends to those of you who are wondering. So~ I hope that is good enough for you Leimomi :D I'm out of letters guys! Please send me some~ I'll appreciate it very very very much! *bows* thank you for reading this.**


	6. A letter from Rubeus Blanc

A letter from Rubeus Blanc

"Guten tag everyone! I apologize deeply for my behavior last time… mein liebe was showing me too much pictures of him~" Julchen bowed.

"I will never ever bring you along when you are 'high'!" Belle shook her head.

"Sorry Belle! I wanted to see Japan!"

"Ve~ Jul-chan! We have no much time you know~" Gaby chirped.

"Right. But first, I must to the disclaimer! None of us own any of the characters and other things! I don't own Belle and Gaby! I only own this business!"

They set off to the sender's house. Julchen knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"Who is it~" a girl with shoulder length, raven black hair opened the door. She had a pair of black eyes which matched her tanned skin.

"Good morning Roe. I believe you know what I'm here for?" Julchen smiled.

"Ah~ Blackrozen is it? The two girls and the big box! Wait for a moment please." Roe slammed the door in front of Julchen.

"Alrighty then~"

After Roe prepared, she went inside the box without complaining and they went to the Hetalia world. Not wanting to waste time, they immediately barged into a meeting. The nations will have to get used to it one day.

"Not again." Germany sat down grumbling. It seems like he was explaining something until they interrupted him.

"I'm so sorry! You guys really have to get used to this." Julchen chuckled.

"Ve~ my husband!" Gaby ran to Italy who was in Lalaland.

"Not so fast Gaby!" Belle pulled Gaby by the collar.

"You guys know the drill." Julchen gestured them to open the box.

Roe hopped out of the box and flashed a smile when she saw the nations.

"Hi~" she waved her hand.

"This is Roe. She has quite a few things to say to you guys. So listen up! Roe if you may please?" Julchen stated.

"Yes! First up is Romano! England? Its Iggy! Can I pat your head? Or hug you?" Roe seemed to looked even happier.

"Sure." Julchen smiled "Right Iggy?"

"No way in bloody-"

"Make our guest happy~" Julchen cracked her knuckles.

"Y-yes you may…."

"YAY!" Roe started patting England's messy hair and hugged him for quite a long time.

"So, what is it you want to tell me?" Romano raised his brow.

"I'm a big fan of the Italy brothers. You two are the cutest! Anyways, Romano, why are you so tsun? It's cute though. I love tsundere male characters~"

"What the fuck is tsun?" Romano looked confused hearing the word 'tsun'.

"I don't really know how to explain it…. I bet Japan can! Please explain Nihon-kun~" Julchen pleaded.

"Hai. Tsun is the short form of tsundere. Tsundere is a personality of a person who is cold and mean or proud and reserved or people like Igirisu-san and Romano-san but will show their warm side over time." Japan explained.

"Wait I'm tsundere?"

"Yeah you are." Julchen smirked.

"I don't know damn it! Its just how I am! A-and don't call me cute damn it!" Romano could feel his face heat up.

"Then can you tell me what pizzas actually taste like? I have them in my country but I'm still wondering what the real thing tastes like." Roe asked.

"That's easy! The taste wonderful! A mixture of cheese, tomato and mushrooms! They can be topped with anything so they taste different. Ah, they taste so good. Italian cuisine is the best." Romano was actually drooling. Perhaps he was thinking about how the pizza he had for breakfast tasted like.

"I have never seen Romano like that…." Gaby blinked.

"You'll never know." Belle nodded.

"Um, next is Veneziano. So, why do like pasta so much? Which is your favourite?" Roe glanced over a piece of letter.

"Ve? Because pasta is the most delicious thing on earth! I can't decide which I like most…. They are all so good! I cant decide!" Italy chirped.

"Have you ever seen HetaOni? I cried when I saw your backstory there..."

"Ve? HetaOni? What's that?"

"Oh! Its nothing~ Its just a show that can be accessed only by girls!" Julchen jumoed in the conversation "Its best not to let him see it Roe." Julchen whispered to Roe.

"Why? Oh I get it. Okay I'll move on." Roe nodded "England~ please cosplay as pirate!England more...you look very hot in that. Oh yeah, I have a friend who transferred from England. She's Indonesian though. She thought me how to talk in British accent~ I really think it's cool!"

"In fact, he'll do it right now! Right, love? I also want to see you in those sexy costume!" Julchen licked her lips.

"Too bad my pirate costume is far at home~" England shrugged grinning.

"Oh don't worry I brought it right here!" Julchen took out a pirate costume from her pocket making everyone shocked.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? Is that a magic pocket or something? Who are you? One of Japan's mascot? That blue cat I guess…. Who was it? Right, Doraemon?"

"Naw I just explored your house." Julchen smiled innocently while England twitched "Here you go~"

"Woah, Angleterre! You seriously wore those kind of clothes?" France teased.

"I used to rule the seven sea! The mighty Britain!" England snatched the costume and stormed out.

After a few minutes, he came back in the costumes. Long red coat pirate hat with the feathers. Sword, eyepatch and earings. You know what. The girls wolf whistled as he walked in and sat back on his seat. Like a pirate…..

"I haven't answered to yer question fully right lassie?" England said in a pirate dialect and British accent. Just drop dead sexy! "Yes, British is a cool accent. Thank you fer the compliment."

"I. Love. It!" Roe jumped happily "Okay next is Germany! I saw you with your hair not slicked back! Loved it~"

"I agree~ you look sexier with your bangs down!" Gaby clapped her hands.

"Don't even think about- Julchen!" Belle huffed seeing Julchen ruffling Germany's hair already.

"I love it~" Julchen looked satisfied.

"I never said you could do that… And danke… to Roe."

"So Japan! What is Spring and Summer like there? I'm planning to go there soon." Roe turned to Japan.

"Eh? Spring is the most beautiful season. You get to see cherry blossoms and the weather is just right. Summer is quite hot…. And I would be happy if you come to my house. It would be an honor." Japan smiled.

"I look forward in going there! America, I love youu! You are so cute! Especially mochi!America, I wanna hug you right now."

"The hero lets you hug him!" Roe squealed and hugged America while he hugged her back "And what's mochi!America?"

Julchen whipped her iPhone out and showed America mochi!America.

"That's so cool dude! I totally like this guy! Why is Roe speaking to the wall?"

"I'm speaking to your brother!" Roe furrowed her brows getting irritated that no one noticed Canada right in front of her.

All the nations sweat dropped.

"Oh hey bro!" America laughed nervously.

"I was just telling him why he was so cute and it bugs me that no one ever notices him." Roe pouted "So what kind of food do you eat with maple syrup there?"

"A f-few types of food b-but the most common and s-simple one is pancakes…." Canada said barely audible.

"Okay! Last one it Netherlands! I WILL NOT FORGET WHAT YOU DID TO MY COUNTRY! I won't sue you though. Oh yeah, I'm Indonesian btw." Roe piped down.

"Eek! Roe-chan is mad!" Gaby shrieked and hid behind Belle.

"I'm so sorry. And I'm glad you won't sue me… it would be trouble for my sister…" Netherlands felt guilty when Roe shouted at him.

"And we are done! Thanks everybody!" Julchen bowed "Would you like to stay a little longer Roe?"

"Yes!" Roe nodded.

"So stay here we shall!" Julchen plopped down on a chair "Can I go home with you Germany? I want to meet your brother!"

"Nein."

"Aw~"

"England you look so hot in that costume!"

"Can I take it off now?"

"No."

"My love! Come here darling!"

"I'll just wait here…"

The meeting ended just like that… well its not like all meetings go smoothly for them anyway.

**AN: Finally done! I hope you liked it, especially you Roe! I worked double today. Phew~ I'll see you in the next chapter! Please send me a letter~ Danke!**


	7. A letter from Pikaremo

A letter from Pikaremo

"Hi again guys! Uh, since today's letter is addressed to only one person, I will be the only one delivering it. This will be a short one anyways. So first thing's first, I don't anything but this business."

Julchen brushed some hair off her face and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a faired hair, slightly tanned skin girl opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Blackrozen, Julchen." Julchen smiled.

"Hm…" the girl examined Julchen from head to toe with her blue orbs "Hi, Katherine here!"

"Most certainly. So let's not waste any more time and go?" Julchen gestured Katherine to go in the box.

"Sure thing, dude!"

Julchen travelled all the way to London and stood in front of England's house.

"Iggy~ open up!" Julchen pressed the door bell.

"What do you want?" England opened the door knowing its was her. Who else would call him Iggy except for his fans?

"Package. Duh." Julchen pointed to the box behind her.

"Yes, yes. Come in." England opened the door.

"Thanks~" Julchen dragged the box along.

"Move over." England pushed Julchen lightly and opened the box.

"Hi!" Katherine jumped out and dusted her clothes.

"I'm thirsty…" Julchen strolled to the kitchen.

"Hello. I suppose you have a letter for me? And you! Where do you think you're going?"

"Grab some water."

"Yep!" Katherine brushed her fringe away and pulled out a piece of paper "Dear Britain,  
I must confess to being a big fan, and often wonder how you met Mint Bunny, Captain Hook etc. Could you tell me? I'd also like to say hello to Lithuania and America, because after you, they're my favourites. If possible, could I get a hug from you?  
Thank you, Katherine."

"I must say, I'm very happy that I have fans. And I only saw Captain Hook once. I meet Mint bunny, fairy, and unicorn everyday. They live with me. I also meet leprechaun and wizard pretty often. And uh, America and Lithuania isn't here so…."

"Right…" Katherine trailed off disappointed.

"How about the hug?" Julchen lean on the wall sipping a cup of tea.

"Who told you you could drink my bloody tea?" England scowled "And stop it with the hugs! She is not forcing me!"

"I'm thirsty and I like your tea and she wants a hug. Give. Her. A. Hug." Julchen sipped her earl grey tea "And don't worry I have contacted America and Lithuania. They'll be here in about…." _Ding dong_ "now."

"_Is this girl a bloody goddess or something?" _England sweat dropped and went to get the door.

"Where is the hidden room full of hamburgers?" America zoomed in and searched around the first floor.

"I-I'm sorry for intruding… Mr. Russia asked me to go here…" Lithuania stammered.

"America, I have an amazing burger back in my house. I'll give it to you when I come back okay? But you will have to stay here for a while. And Lithuania, Russia wanted this sunflower I picked from my garden so please deliver it later." Julchen babbled.

"I will never understand how people fall into your tricks." England shook his head.

Julchen smiled at Katherine and left the living room to get more tea.

"Hi, dudes!" Katherine waved at America and Lithuania.

"Oh hey, England invited over two chicks! Although the other one is a little bit crazy…" America trailed off.

"I didn't bloody invite them! That bloody Prussia lover invaded me!" England pointed into the kitchen.

"I heard that, love~ I also love you so don't be jealous." England face palmed.

"The hug…" Katherine stretched out her arms.

"Yes, yes." England hugged Katherine.

"England! I want some cola!" America's voice came from the kitchen.

"The Brit only drinks tea and water." Julchen was still in the kitchen.

"Bloody gits…." England sighed.

"Done Katherine?" Julchen walked out munching on some black scones "This thing tastes like shit. I'm hungry."

"That's for my tea time later!" England scowled.

"Oops, sorry. I can make you another one. Better ones. Just wait here, love!"

"Oh no you are not messing with my kitchen!"

"England! Let me cook for you too!"

"I think I should get back and give this sunflower…"

"Where's my burgers?"

Katherine and Julchen ended up baking scones. Edible ones even though England stated that his was better. And they even insisted that they wanted to join the tea time. America also ended up staying over.

**AN: Thanks for reading this very short chapter! I hope it was at least a little enjoyable…. I can't help but squee every minute…. There are way too many chibi Americas, Iggys, Prussias, Canadas and Russias walking and climbing around! You guys should download shimeji. They are sooo cute! Well, here I am talking a lot… See you guys in the next letter guys! One more, and I'm out of letters please send me more!**


	8. A letter from Timberstar

A letter from Timberstar

"Hola mi amigos! We meet again! Today's letter will be sent by the cute and shy Timberstar! Who we already picked up a few minutes ago. I'm super busy today since it's the first day of school so I need to make this quick but fun!" Julchen rambled about.

"You took so long to update!" Belle scowled.

"Ve~ true Jul-chan! You should have did this days ago!" Gaby pouted.

"Ja… I know… I'm so sorry Timberstar! How can I make it up to you?" Julchen cried "I'm such a lazy bump! I'm a scheitern!"

"Uh, I think I should do the disclaimer first…. We don't anything! Julchen only owns this business!" Belle announced "Uh, I'm sure you can change Julchen…"

After being able to cheer Julchen up a bit, they began their way. Today, they will be barging in a meeting, again. The nations seem to be used by it now. As usual, Gaby ran to Italy and gave him a glomp of death. But Italy, being himself, quite liked it.

"Guten tag! I have a delivery for you guys~ again…." Julchen flashed a big grin.

"Nice German." Prussia commented.

"Danke, sexy." Julchen winked sending Prussia in cold shivers "I would like Canada to open this one!"

"E-eh? M-me?" Canada looked around pointing at himself, still not believeing that he was the one called.

"Yes you!" Julchen nodded and stepped away.

Canada hugged Kumajirou tighter and opened the box. A girl fell over Canada sending them both to the ground.

"Ouch…." Timberstar rubbed her hair messing her brown hair "O-oh! I'm s-so sorry!" she scrambled onto the floor.

"I-its okay…." Canada smiled sweetly.

"So, Timerstar! Say what you got to say!" Julchen winked.

"Y-yes!" Timberstar got up and dusted her dark blue jeans and blue shirt with a somewhat a picture of a ferocious tiger "Um, Japan… I-I hope you're feeling better after the earthquake and tsunami. On a random note, can I join your Yaoi fanclub?"

"I'm feeling much better thank you for your concern." Japan smiled but it was exchanged to a blush immediately as most of the nations looked at him in shock.

Japan moved closer to Timerstar.

"Of course you can." Japan whispered warily and quickly walked away.

"Really? Yay!" Timberstar said gleefully "Hong Kong?"

"Right here." Hong Kong raised his hand.

"C-can I have some fireworks? I-I'd like to have some for when I celebrate Canada and America's birthdays. I think you make the best fireworks. But then, its over…." Julchen shuddered hearing the last sentence.

"Thank you for the compliment. I'm sure I can give you a lot. I can even give you my special made ones!" Hong Kong gave a faint smile.

"Thank you so much!" Timberstar flashed a sweet smile.

"You look so beautiful when smiling madamoiselle~" France purred.

"Yes! Yes! You look fantastic chica!" Spain winked.

"Kesese~ at least you don't look crazy like that chick over there!" Prussia pointed at Julchen.

"Eep!" Timberstar ran behind Julchen "S-stay away!"

"But I would never hurt you!" France shook his head in disbelief.

"Heh, you touch her, even one strand of hair, I _will _kick you in the vital regions. That goes to you both too! No matter how much I love you, my clients are priority!" Julchen threatened the BTT making three of them shudder "Or maybe I'll seize your vital regions…" Julchen tapped her chin with her index finger. This made the three of them even more scared.

"Th-thank you!" Timberstar moved aside and faced Switzerland "Y-You are soo cool! And the way you take care of Liechtenstein is very sweet. I wish I had a brother as nice as you."

"D-danke..." Switzerland looked away with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Um…. I have a question to the Nordics…. Th-this question has been on my mind for a while now. W-what happened to Vinland?"

The Nords looked at each other looking a little confused.

"W-well, we actually don't really know what _actually _happened to Vinland. There are different stories here and there. Its really depending in which you believe." Denmark scratched his head.

"O-oh… okay…" Timberstar looked a little disappointed.

Timberstar turned to Canada and smiled.

"I-I may have been born in America, but I s-still find you the coolest Nation ever. I don't get how e-everyone keeps forgetting about you. You're the second largest Nation in the world, you got Germany and Prussia shaking in their boots during WWI, and you were one of the few Nations that went from being a colony to being your own Nation without causing a war. U-umm, on a random note... C-can I hug Kumajiro? I-I've always w-wanted to..."

"I-I don't know what to say…. But, thank you… I-I'm so happy someone think I'm the c-coolest nation… May-maybe its because I go with anything with what the others suggested… I don't really go to war if n-not necessary. A-and, here I bet Kumajirou will ne happy to be hugged b-by someone like y-you." Canada handed over Kumajirou.

"You are my favourite!" Timberstar took Kumajirou and hugged him while nuzzling on his soft fur.

They spent some more time there before leaving. Julchen was glad she didn't need to control everything today. She liked it when her client has fun. Or at least looked like she had fun….

~extra~

Julchen plopped down on her chair and sighed sadly. She had no more letters to be sent. She swallowed hard and decided to end the business if she don't receive anymore letters by the end of the week. She had more things to do. Not to mention she is way more busy when school starts. She was going to start a new fanfic as soon as she was done with one. She thought that if no one was interested in this business again, it was best to close it and re open one day.

"Timberstar, I hope you would forgive me for delivering this in a very long time. I'm so sorry…. What can I do to make it up to you?" Julchen buried her head between her knees.

**AN: I mean this guys! I suppose this explains everything. Thanks for reading by the way. Sorry for any errors! I'm in a hurry, I have homework at the first day of school! Can you believe it? I hope you enjoyed this one anyways! Bye~**


	9. A letter from Timberstar 2

A letter from Timberstar 2

"Hi again guys! So, I got another letter from mein good friend, Timberstar! We've been chatting for quite sometime now! Right Timberstar?" Julchen grinned.

Timberstar shyly nodded and stepped into the box.

"You see Julchen? You said you would remember to say the disclaimer." Belle sighed.

"Right! We don't own anything okay? I only own this business!" Julchen pointed out.

"Veh! Should we tell them now Jul-chan?" Gaby tilted her head.

"No. Let's have fun first!" Julchen smiled sadly but tried to look happy.

~timeskip~

"Not again." England facepalmed.

"Don't be like that! Don't we make your meetings more… fun?" Julchen folded her arms.

"Ve~ they sure do!" Italy chirped.

"Canada~ open it again please?" Julchen gestured the nation sitting in the corner.

"Mattie bro! I thought you were sick or something, dude! I was wondering why you weren't in the meeting!" America looked shocked.

"M-me? A-again? A-alright…" Canada slowly opened the lid and this time, he caught Timberstar by her waist "S-she's the girl f-from the other day."

"Hm? We are here already Julchen? Put me down…." Timberstar rubbed her eyes and looked at Julchen.

"Yeah, say that to the one carrying you." Julchen smirked.

"Wh-what?" Timberstar hesitantly turned her head "C-Canada?"

"Hello, I'm sorry… I-if I didn't catch you, y-you would f-fall…"

"N-no, i-its okay." Timberstar stood up and cleared her throat.

"Okay, Timberstar, you know what to do right? I'll things to you okay?" Julchen smiled sweetly.

"A-alright…" Timberstar looked around to find Japan who was sitting silently "U-um, J-Japan… I-I have something for you… I-I don't know if you will like th-them of not so..." Timberstar handed Japan an envelope.

"Hai, arigatougozaimasu." Japan smiled slighty as he softly took the envelope.

"M-maybe these can give y-you manga/anime i-ideas."

Japan couldn't help himself but took a peek inside the envelope. His face turned beet red in a second and he stuffed the envelope inside his bag.

"This will certainly help me…" Japan nodded.

"I-I'm glad y-you liked it…" Timberstar smiled "H-Hong Kong?"

"Yes?"

"I h-have a question. When you lived with Mr. England, d-did you really use f-fireworks to wake him up in the m-morning?"

"That's just one of the methods I use… I still have plenty, even worse than fireworks." Hong Kong said dryly.

"Living with you is nearly like bloody hell!" England frowned.

"Iggy! No interrupting!" Julchen pulled England.

"Let go off me you bloody girl!" England tried to wriggle out of Julchen's grip.

"W-well, moving on… Th-this is a random q-question, but where d-did you get your f-frying pan?"

"Oh this?" Humgary whipped out her prized frying pan almost hitting the Prussian beside her "I can't tell you that. I'm sorry…"

"Th-that's okay… then, I-Iceland?" Timberstar called out.

"HE's right here!" Denmark pointed at Iceland who was sitting down with Mr. Puffin on his lap.

"W-which nation would you say is y-your best friend? And d-don't say any of the o-other Nordics. Th-they are more l-like family. I-I think..." Timberstar fidgeted while waiting for an answer.

"My best friend? Well, I don't really know… Maybe Russia… He is the one who helped me with my financial problems." Iceland moved closer to Timberstar "But he is so suspicious. He is treating me too kind." Iceland whispered.

"I-I get i-it…" Timberstar nodded.

Suddenly a burst of laughter from the other side came. It was the BTT. Timberstar shuddered and swallowed hard. She twitched and begin glaring at them. The BTT could feel the glare stabbing on their backs.

"Ah~ Bonjour, mon cher! Is my beauty so amusing that you have to stare me with those…. Beautiful eyes?" France blew a kiss.

"Kesesese, you are being so sarcastic Francey pants!" Gilbert smirked.

"Any of you try anything and I will show you how I, in all my 5'4", was able to take down a guy who was 6'3" tall and a football(American) player." Timberstar said as she marched to them.

Everyone who heard it basically froze. Timberstar twitched again and realized what she just said as her eyes widened. She ran behind England and hid behind him.

"Pretty strong for a kid aren't you?" England scoffed.

"K-kid? I-I'm twenty!" everyone, except for certain people, gaped not believing what she just said.

"Ve~ That's so cool!" Gaby flailed her arms.

"B-but she is still scary! Didn't you hear Gaby? She took down a big guy! Like Germany!" Italy shivered.

"I don't believe that." England raised his brows.

"Woah, dude! You should really drink more milk!" America proposed.

"You do look quite mature despite your height." Japan said thoughtfully.

"Okay guys, enough! Let her finish her questionings!" Julchen sighed.

"I-its okay, Julchen… Mr. England if y-you want to keep America from g-getting out of control, y-you should use a s-spell to make ghosts v-visible. I-I think he is a-afraid of ghosts."

"Are you bloody crazy? When he sees a horror movie, he will freak out and become out of control! He would be worse than he is right now!" England rubbed his temples remembering the time he watched a horror movie with America.

"Did someone say anything about ghosts?" America perked up and looked around.

"No!" England shouted.

"A-alright..." Timberstar smiled "First, I want to give Kumajiro this." She took out a leather collar, with a word 'Kumajirou' stitched on it.

"Thank you." The fluffy bear said softly.

"L-look Kuma! Y-you have a collar now!" Canada happily put the collar around the bear's neck.

"D-does it fit Kumajiro? I w-was the one that put y-your name on it." Timberstar's face turned flush pink.

"I-it fits p-perfectly on him! Thanks a lot Timberstar!" Canada smiled.

"Y-your welcome… U-um, Canada, I was wondering…. W-who is your favorite Ice Hockey c-competition out of all the o-other nations? What is your f-favorite season? Sorry f-for all the q-questions. I'm just f-feeling very c-curious for some reason."

"E-eh? I c-can't really choose which competition was t-the best… b-but the W-world cup was v-very exciting… a-and I-I like winter because I can skate on ponds… b-but Autumn i-is also v-very nice, t-the maple leafs a-are so beautiful."

"A-alright. Last one. T-to all, Wh-what do you think things w-would be like, if m-major cities and/or states were also p-personified?"

Everyone stayed silent for a while until Germany sighed.

"It would be chaos. Even we can't handle meetings properly now, how will it be if cities are personified too?" everyone nodded as they hummed in agreement.

"I don't think I can survive with cities form that frog. It would be the end of the world for me." England shuddered at his imagination.

"Hm? If my cities are to be personified, I do hope they would be girls!"

"Ve! It would be fun! There will be more people who would help me make pasta!"

"Then, I wouldn't be alone da? And I would have more people to help me with others to become one with me da?"

"I don't think I would be able to handle them all aru!"

"It would actually be quite nice to have more company…."

Well, most of the nations thought it would be nice to have the cities personified. But then, there would be some disadvantages of them. After chatting a little, they all head back to their own homes.

"Jul-chan! You should say the announcement to them!" Gaby reminded Julchen.

"Right…. Well here goes. Um, guys, this will be the last letter. I'm sorry, I think one is not so successful… but I would like to thank everyone who has sent me letters! Including the ones before I changed the format and the ones who sent them in this one! I appreciate them so much! I also want to start on a new fic, be sure to check it out sometime, though it will still take quite some time…. So I guess this goodbye…" Julchen smiled sadly "I'll miss you Belle…"

"I'll miss you too, its been great helping you!" Belle smiled and hugged Julchen and Gaby.

"Ve~ I hope Julchen will start something like this again!"

"Maybe I'll open this business again… I don't know, but who knows?" Julchen shrugged "So, guys say our goodbyes?"

"Certainly, goodbye to all." Belle nodded slightly.

"Veh! Addio! Ciao! I hope we meet again!" Gaby waved her arm.

"Auf Wiedersehen, guys… see you guys around?"


End file.
